


Expecting

by Runnerup245



Category: Flash - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runnerup245/pseuds/Runnerup245





	Expecting

"Cisco"  
"Yes Cait" Cisco murmurs half awake.  
"Do you remember when Barry and Iris told us the were expecting".  
"Yes, you know that was only like two years ago and we've been married for one"  
"Do you remember last month in the storage closet at S.T.A.R labs"  
"Yeah"  
"What if I told you we are"  
"Were what"says Cisco obviously confused.  
"How dumb are you Cisco"Caitlin says poking is bare chest.  
"We are expecting" Caitlin says with a smile.  
"What were what"! Cisco yells now obviously awake,"I'm going to be a daddy".Cisco is so excited that it makes Caitlin realize how great of a dad Cisco will be.Then like a bullet from a gun Cisco snaps out of his fantasy and looks at his beautiful wife who Cisco thought was glowing but didn't bother to bring it up because Caitlin would explain why " Wait do you want to be pregnant"?

"I have to admit that the timing could be better, but yeah yeah I do I want this for us ". Caitlin says with tears welling in her eyes."Cisco I'm not pregnant, we are."  
That hit Ciscos heart.

The next morning Ciscos up and making breakfast thinking of his baby or baby's on the way."Well hello mama bear" Cisco says as he flips over a pancake.Caitlin just smiles and laughs."When did you learn to cook"?" My abuelita taught me when I was a kid"  
"Anyway I was thinking we could have a dinner tonight and tell everybody, and we can get the tornado twins a cute little shirt or something".

Later that day Caitlin calls everyone and tells them to come over later for dinner.Its about six-thirty about three hours after Caits OBGYN appointment.  
"Cisco I'm so nervous".  
"Really we fight metahumans and stoped a alien invasion yet your scared of telling are closest friends we're going to have a baby?"  
"Yes an no I have to tell my mother right that she's going to have a grandchild".  
"Your probably right but do I have to go with you cause she kinda hates me."  
"Yes Cisco you have to go to this is your baby to."  
Then there is a knock and the door and it's Joe,Iris,Barry, and the tornado twins.Then Wally shows up speeding through the open door.  
"Hey Cait" Wallys says as he wraps Caitlin in a hug.  
"Hi Wally"Caitlin said hugging Wally back.  
"Oh Iris Barry I have something for you guys."Cisco runs into the other room and comes back with a shoe box."and this is for you "he says with a smile as he hands Iris the box.

The first thing in there was a flash onesie."Um thanks Cisco but this is only one onesie and I have twins and it says newborn so?"  
"Look at the what else is in there"Caitlin said trying not to laugh.  
Iris pulls out the other two onesies with "Big Cousin" printed on both onesies.  
"Oh my god" Iris gasped while handing one onesie to Wally and the other to Barry.Then she wrapped Caitlin and Cisco in to a hug.  
"Congrats man" Barry said hugging his friend.


End file.
